


Addicted to you

by LoenaAdams



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Robbery, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoenaAdams/pseuds/LoenaAdams
Summary: Sobbe fic inspired by the video clip 'Addicted to you' by Avicii
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for warnings!

Robbe hated this place. 

The small and dark cafe upon the hills. A place where people escaped the busy and crowded street in the city. The place was suffocating with its grey brick wall and small windows. People were allowed to smoke inside so there was always this nasty fog hanging around. 

Robbe didn't mind smoke, he smoked himself but the old men that would come to play darts or billiards smoked a different kind of tobacco. 

The rich smell of the smoke permeated the room, wisps of silver-grey smoke curled and danced their way through the thick, hazy air as if excited to escape the gentle pull of the chimney. Even after the cigarette or pipe had long been extinguished the smoky smell would linger on the fabric of the chairs, on the curtains, and on the carpets; it hung on the air ready to greet whoever opened the front door seeking to escape the bitter gusts of winter wind that howled around the cafe at this time of year.

The grey mists gave him a headache. 

Robbe had been working here for almost two weeks trying to gather every single piece of information he needed. The people here treated him like shit. 

It had been awful, but it was all going to be worth it. 

The owners didn't pay much attention to his questions, they told almost everything he needed to know. It was almost too easy. 

The half a dozen customers glanced up as the door swung open, heralded by a blast of cold wind. Robbe couldn't help, but smirking when he saw who entered the cafe. The customers returned to their conversations as the door swung closed behind the new entrant and the cold breeze was forgotten. Not impressed by the young adolescent walking in. 

Robbe, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at the handsome boy who was wearing his traditional leather jacket. The boy gave him a soft smile when he walked by. His black biker boots making an ominous sound, but no one paid attention. They never did. 

Sander slammed some change on the bar ordering a glass of whiskey never breaking eye contact with the owner. 

Robbe knew it was only a matter of time now and turned around, waiting for his cue while he kept examining the men playing darts. He wasn't nervous, they had done this before. Many times before. It was something Robbe thought he would never be able to pull off, but Sander made it easy. 

Sander made everything easy for the younger boy. 

Robbe was in a bad place when he met Sander. He just came out of another rocky relationship and wanted to get drunk, to forget everything

He still wasn't sure what happened. He let down his guard while talking to the older boy. Maybe he should have seen it coming, but he was intrigued by the attractive stranger with bleached blond hair. 

Robbe never stood a chance. He had fallen for the other boy within a split second. 

Sander was like a powerful drug. Robbe was addicted to him, he never could get enough. 

The green eyes Robbe got lost. 

Suddenly there is a piercing sound of shattering glass. 

Robbe grabs his pistol he had hidden underneath his apron and pointed it towards the old men. He could hear the owner scream while Sander kept a gun against the older man's head. 

Robbe made his way down to the darts commanding everyone to get down. 

There was something about the eyes of the victims. 

The way they would stare at him in fear. Their pupils were blown with terror. It made him feel powerful. 

Robbe never felt powerful until he met Sander. 

Coins dropped to the ground while Sander fired a gunshot into the air. People duck underneath the tables. 

It was almost too easy. 

Robbe forced some people who were paralyzed with fear onto the ground. 

The adrenaline floods his system like it's on an intravenous drip - right into his blood at full pelt. 

His heart was pounding in his chest.

It was a rush and Robbe never got enough. 

Suddenly two hands grab him from behind and he recognises the salty scent of his boyfriend. 'Let's go, baby' the voice of the older boy was hoarse and low. 

Sander grabbed his hand and dragged him into the car pulling up as fast as he could. 

Robbe could hear the engine rumble while they left the cafe behind them. 

They drove for an hour before Sander slowed down and pulled over. 

'We did it again' the older boy gently cups the face of his boyfriend. 'We fucking did it again.'

Robbe couldn't stop smiling and presses a soft kiss on the lips of his lover. 

'All because of you.'

'No cutie, you deserve the honour of this one. You were fucking amazing.' 

The younger boy tilted his head, exposing his neck while Sander marked him up. 

'Lets share the hounours.'

Robbe closed his eyes while soaking up his boyfriend tender touch. This was the best feeling in the entire world. They just succeed in their mission. Sander was happy and proud which meant Robbe was also happy and proud. 

It wasn't the life the younger boy imagined for himself when he was younger, but it was better than his boldest dream. 

He wouldn't know what he had become without Sander. Probably a normal guy with a nine to five job. Robbe shivered at the thought of that. There was no way he would have been happy. At least not as happy as he is now with his lover on his side. 

His love who made him feel as if he was on top of the world. 

* * *

They came across a small abandoned town. No one was one the streets, probably hiding from the ice-cold wind inside their cosy homes. 

Sander raised his eyebrow suggestively when they drove past a building that looked like a hotel. 

Robbe quickly scanned the surroundings. If they parked the car right in front of the small entrance it would be easy. 

They could see a man exfoliate through some sort of magazine, not paying attention at all. The man was quite old and looked as if he could fall asleep at any second. 

No one was one the streets and there was no public telephone close. There was no sign of life at all. 

A big hand stroked the inside of his tight. 'What do you think, baby?'

Robbe licked his lips, 'it is an easy one.' He searched for his gun underneath his brown jacket. 

A devilish smile appeared on the other boy's face while he leaned in to give Robbe a soft kiss. 

'Let's go, baby.'

Sander went first. That was an unspoken rule between them. The older boy demanded attention as soon as he entered a room. His appearance screamed don't-fuck-with-with me- while Robbe was less intimidating. 

He was there to look out for Sander, to make sure no one stabbed him in the back. 

They were a great team together. No words were needed for a small robbery like this. 

It was a good catch. 

Robbe filled the bag as quick as he can while Sander kept his gun pointed towards the old man. 

The man was shaking while he opened the cash register. Sander was shouting and the old man was terrified. 

Robbe didn't feel bad. He never did. 

The man would get over it. 

Sander grabbed the younger boy's hand and dragged him out of the small office. Both laughing loudly and feeling satisfied. 

There was just something about it. Something that made them feel so powerful. 

Robbe loved the feeling. 

The feeling of being high on adrenaline, love and power. 

They drove for a long time.

Usually, they slept in their car, trying to keep a low profile, but not tonight. 

No, tonight Sander pulled over next to a hotel. 

Robbe gave his boyfriend a questioning look, but the other boy just stepped out of the car, placing his gun in the back pocket of his jeans. Robbe raised his eyebrow when Sander holds the door open. 

'Another one?'

The hotel looked fancy and Robbe was pretty sure that there would be guards. 

Sander shook his head while he helped his lover out of the car. 

'Let's treat ourselves tonight.' 

Goosebumps appeared all over the younger boy's body. 

Sander wet his upper lip with the tip of his tongue and gave the other boy a wink. 

Robbe followed him slowly. 

He still wasn't sure of Sander's intention. He grabbed de gun hidden in his jacket, but the older boy took his hand. 

'Not tonight, love.' 

Robbe just stared at his boyfriend who was making a conversation with the young lady behind the desk. Sander's usually charm was working because the lady couldn't stop blushing. 

She handed the older boy a key and gave them some directions, but both boys weren't paying attention anymore. 

They couldn't stop looking at each other. 

Sander grabbed Robbe's hand once again and lead him towards the stairs. 'The honeymoon suite, baby' the boy was whispering softly in his ear. 

'Sander, that is just-'

The other boy lifted his finger and placed it on Robbe's lips, softly tracing the upper lip. 

'Come, cutie.' 

'Sander that is way too expensive.'

The older boy snorted and shook his head while gently cupping Robbe's face. 'Nothing is too expensive for you.'

Robbe could feel his cheeks heat up. 

'Besides, you don't think that we are paying for this, are you?' His eyes were twinkling. 

That twinkle in his green eyes made Robbe fall in love with him. That mischievous twinkle still made his heart jump. 

The room is red with beautiful murals on the wall, hand painted by someone who knew what they were doing. The scene is of the stilt walkers that cruise down the Antwerps streets in the winter Christmas festival. The colours are like nothing else, vibrant, strong. The room had a certain atmosphere which made his legs tremble with excitement. 

The bed was big. Bigger than any bed Robbe's has ever seen. 

It was a four-poster bed with loads of thick velvet blankets and pillows. 

Sander stood behind him, softly breathing down his neck. Robbe licked his lips while slowly tilting his head so that his neck is exposed. 

The older boy left a trail of wet kisses before gently pushing Robbe on to the bed. 

Robbe reverently rubbed his fingers along the silken mattress. He pressed his cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud. Sander took off his own shoes before Robbe's. The older boy toppled onto the bed placing both his knees on the outside of Robbe's hips. 

There could have been a thousand people watching them, but Robbe wouldn't know. He was somewhere else with Sander. 

In a universe where it was just the two of them. 

Staring into each other's eyes they forget about the rest of the world. 

Sander was everywhere. The older boy was gently cupping his cheek, stroking his arms, caressing the brown curls. Robbe was feeling high on his lover. 

He couldn't get enough and he would never get enough of his boyfriend touch. 

The curtains were shut so Robbe didn't know for how long they were laying together in the warm bed. Cuddling, enjoying each other presence without saying a word. 

Sander was drawing small figures on Robbe's skin with his fingertips. 

The younger boy had closed his eyes while enjoying the touch of his lover. 

'We are going to rob a bank.'

Sander's voice was low and calm. Robbe didn't really process the words still coming down from his high. 

'Hmm?'

The older boy shifting them around so that Robbe was laying on top of him. 

'We are going to rob a bank' the other boy repeats. 

Robbe slowly blinked 'a bank?' 

Robbing a bank was something else than a simple cafe. There was a lot more security. 

'A bank, baby. I have everything planned out, but I need you to look over it. You always see or think about things I don't. You have a true gift.'

A smile appears on the younger boy's face when Sander praises him. it gives him a warm feeling in his stomach. 

Deep down his knows that robbing a bank is not realistic. It is just not possible, but right now he doesn't want to think about that. To be honest, he can't think about that now. He feels as if he is on cloud nine. Sander could have told him they would go to the moon tomorrow and he would have agreed. 

Sander slowly kisses him. 'I will show you later. If we succeed it will be the last time. We will buy a house together and live our lives as rich kings. Just you and I.' 

Robbe nods softly before burying his head into his lover's neck. His eyes are getting heavy and the darkness consumes him while Sander continues to stroke his back. 

His dreams are filled with images of him and Sander living together in a big, bright house with a lot of windows. A bed like this one, where they will spend the rest of their days together. Not having to worry about anything with enough money to last a lifetime. A house that is there place. 

At first, Robbe thought it was impossible, but Sander has pursued him. 

The older boy had arranged and planned everything and it looked good. 

They had everything they needed already. 

It was bigger than any robbery they had ever done, but Robbe was feeling optimistic. The last few robberies were so easy, they could do something bigger. 

Robbe couldn't stop daydreaming about his future with Sander. Maybe he agreed to everything too quickly, but he was just so excited. 

After this, they would be together forever. 

It was also the thrill that made him do it. 

They planned everything carefully. They even had a back-up plan. 

Sander was as calm as always. Driving with one hand on the wheel while his other one was slowly rubbing Robbe's tight. The younger boy places his hand on top of his boyfriend's. He wishes he could feel less nervous. 

He had a strange feeling in his stomach. 

It was as if Sander could read his mind. The boy was softly singing along to the radio in the car while letting his other hand explore his lover's body. 

Gently stroking the brown curls, tracing the jawline, massaging the other boy's neck and that all while driving. 

Sander didn't seem bothered at all. He gave Robbe one last kiss before grabbing the green bag and stepped out of the car. 

It was already dark outside and luckily it wasn't busy. Apart from a homeless man drinking from a bottle, there was no one in the street. Robbe shivered underneath his thick coat as the wind cut through his skin and tortuously slashed his marrow with constant harsh blows, like rime daggers

They walked towards the building holding hands. Sander didn't say anything about his lover's sweaty hands. He just gave the younger boy a cocky smirk before walking inside. 

He walks in with determined steps while firing a gunshot into the air. People start to scream and duck down looking for cover. 

Robbe follows him closely, making sure everyone gets down. He climbs onto a desk so that he can see the entire room. He quickly scans the big hallway. It looks like there is no guard. 

Sander walks towards a man sitting behind another desk throwing the green bag and pulls the man over the desk. The gun pointed to the man's neck. 

Robbe grabs his other gun from his pocket and points towards the people on the floor. 

He can hear Sander beating the man up while shouting orders. 

A woman on the floor starts crying. 

Robbe turns slightly to make sure no one is getting close to Sander who is busy with attacking the older man. 

A smile appears on Robbe's face when he meets the green eyes. 

Sander grabs some money and throws it to him before climbing on the desk, handing him a staple of dollar bills. 

Robbe forgets where he and what he is doing. He can only focus on his lover's smile. 

He can't believe everything is going so smoothly.

Sander gently cups his cheek before pressing their lips together. Robbe got suddenly a feeling of deja vu of their first kiss. 

When the older boy kissed him for the first time, it felt like his brain was lit on fire my brain and the warmth spread throughout his entire body. 

It made Robbe realise he was addicted, he couldn't bear living without his the other boy anymore. Sander kisses were his salvation and his torment. Robbe lived for them and he would die for them. He had dedicated his life to be with the older boy from the moment of that first kiss. He knew that if he lost Sander I would lose himself. Sander was the half that made him whole.

It was a sloppy, but passionate kiss. 

Vaguely he heard people gasp if the background, but Robbe ignored them. It was just Sander and him. 

Until he heard sirens. 

Robbe was snap backed in reality and grabbed his guns that he had let go off. 

It was okay, they had a backup plan. He needed to stay calm. 

Sander jumped off the desk to grab his back to get the explosives. 

He placed them on the vault as they had planned. 

Robbe could hear the beeps while he stared at the police officer through the window. 

It was an old man with an annoying smirk on his face. 

Suddenly, there is the sound of a gunshot.

It takes a few seconds for Robbe to process what happened. He turns around and it feels like he is being punched in the stomach. 

All his air is being forced out of his lungs. 

It happens in slow motions. 

Sander falls to the ground and Robbe just knows it is too late. 

He lowers his gun and jumps off the desk. People start to get up around him, but he ignores him. He needs to get to Sander as quick as he can. 

His gaze is focused on his boyfriend laying on the floor. 

Robbe tries to drag his lover away to a safe place, but Sander stops him. 

It isn't going to work anymore. 

The trail of blood is the evidence. There is no way out anymore. 

When the words would not come, the tears did.

Tears run down his cheeks as he gently rocks his boyfriend. He cubs Sander's cheek while whispering and sobbing. 

The older boy tries to say something but there comes no sound out of his mouth. 

A single tear runs down his cheek. 

Robbe feels like he can't breathe.

'I love you.'

Sander's voice is soft and barely audible, but he doesn't stutter. His gaze his fixed on Robbe. 

'I love you too.' 

Tears fall down onto the older boy's face. 

Robbe presses a kiss on his boyfriend's head. 

The breathing of the older boy starts to falter. 

Sander closes his eyes and his hands fall next to him. 

'No, no baby, please don't go.'

Robbe presses another kiss on his lover's forehead. 

'Please, Sander.'

He doesn't recognise his own begging voice. 

The older boy opens his eyes one last time. A soft smile appears on his face 'make them pay for it, angel.'

The words have barely let his lips before the twinkle in his green eyes fade. 

Sander body becomes lifeless. His head falls back while his feet turn out.

It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. Robbe sank to his knees at the cold floor not caring about the blood staining his clothes. The pain that flowed from him was as palpable was the frigid fall wind. 

Robbe doesn't know for how long he is sitting on the floor. Softly begging his boyfriend to come back. 

The stain his lover's shirt has stopped spreading. He doesn't know how to deal with his pain. 

He keeps rocking the lifeless body in his arms. Holding the big hands that have turned cold. 

Hands gliding down the chest of his lover hoping to feel a heartbeat, but it remains silent. 

Robbe can still hear the sirens and he knows it is only a matter of time before they come him to separate him from Sander. 

Suddenly he was blinded by anger. 

The shock of his loss had passed, and the pain and rage hit him out of nowhere, doubling him over, racking his body with sobs. 

' _ Where are you, Sander? Where have you gone?  _

Grief. Feels like emptiness in your heart, a shear of nothingness that somehow takes over and holds your soul and threatens to kill you entirely. It gives you this heavy feeling that’s like the weight of the world is resting on your shoulders and there is nothing you can do to get out from under it. It's like this hole in your heart that is the shape of the one you lost and that makes you feel the need to wipe away any non-existent tears that you want to form but can’t.

The emptiness in his heart, the numbness pounding his brain, the salty tears that flowed unchecked from his eyes, the sheer nothingness that now took hold of his soul threatened to engulf him entirely. His legs shaking on the floor. 

Sander was gone and there was nothing that Robbe could do. 

His partner in crime wasn't there anymore. 

Robbe feels empty. It feels like he can't breathe. 

He needs Sander right now. He needs the older boy in order to function. His brain is screaming and everything is hurting. 

For most parts, addictions are bad for you. 

Robbe was addicted to Sander, but Sander wasn't bad for him. 

Sander was his saviour. His way out of the darkness. 

The younger boy didn't know who he was without Sander. 

Sander numbed his pain and cared for him which was everything Robbe had ever wanted. 

It had been taken away from.

And it had been fucking taken away from. 

The sirens get louder. 'Come outside! You have been surrounded and there is no way out.' A voice made louder by some sort of device echoed through Robbe's head. 

The boy shook his head. Fuck them, he wasn't going to leave Sander behind. 

_ 'Make them pay for it.' _

Robbe was going to make them pay for it. 

How dared they to take Sander away from him? 

He gave his boyfriend a soft kiss. He tasted blood and the lips were cold. 

It made him shiver. 

'I will see you soon, baby.' 

He brushed the bleached hair strains before gently lower Sander's head to the ground. He had already made up his mind. Live without Sander wouldn't be a life, it would be a nightmare. 

Trying to get up was easier than expected. 

He suddenly felt powerful. He was going to finish the people who took Sander from him. 

Robbe grabbed the green bag and the explosives from the vault. He had to be quick now, it was only a matter of time. 

He took a deep breath before heading outside. Everything felt surreal. It was as if he was dreaming. His limbs weren’t coordinated by his body anymore. There were a lot of policemen standing in front of him, all pointing a gun towards him, but he wasn't afraid one bit. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, but it was anger. 

Robbe bit his lip. All those people had a family. 

He looked at the old police officer who smirked. 

That was it. 

Something just snapped inside Robbe. It would only take a few seconds then he would be with Sander again. 

He grabbed the green bag tightly and took a deep breath before running as fast as he could towards the police's cars. 

One second of pain and heat as if his skin was being burned off, but it was nothing compared the pain from losing Sander. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
